Muv Luv Alternative: War on Earth
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: Over and over again, Shirogane Takeru tried to change the fate of the world. Again and again, he failed to do so. He exhausted every option he could think of. But, when he receives an unwanted and questionable gift, together with a promise of further aid in the future, will fate finally be changed for the better? Or will darkness bear down on the universe once again? Warning AU!
1. Back to the starting line

**Muv Luv Alternative: War on Earth**

**Disclaime: Muv Luv is property of AGE**

**Rated M for reasons.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>A place outside of time and space<strong>

"Is he waking up?" A rough voice whispered, intending to not wake up the figure that was placed on a bed of light.

"No, he will remain asleep. I made sure of that." A feminine voice replied, also looking at the figure on the bed.

The first voice sighed, as the owner stepped out of the shadows that framed the strange place, a long coat covering the form of the being, which stood at more than two meters height. "We shouldn't have done something like this to him, without his consent."

"Do not be afraid so much my dear. He will appreciate our gifts." While saying that, the owner of the second voice stepped into the light as well. Unlike the first being, the second wore no coat that shielded the female from the eyes of others.

"Eleth… this is not right! We're changing his entire being without asking him!" The first voice spoke to its female companion, now known as Eleth.

She, however, simply sighed, looking at the body on the bed of light. A human boy, in his teenage years as it seemed. The exposed body of said boy was covered in countless scars from battles fought, most of them would heal, but a few would remain, staining the well-muscled teen.

Eleth looked at the boy's face, even in his sleeping state, he had a look of pure determination on his face, ready to go through hell over and over again. She shook her head, looking at his brown hair, before finally answering her companion.

"This boy lived through hell thousands of times. Every single time he vowed to do everything necessary to protect those he holds dear. Over and over again did he fail. To him, the means do not matter anymore. As long, as he holds the power to protect his loved ones, and free his planet, he will gladly accept our gift, independent of the conditions."

A groan escaped Eleth's companion, as he shook his head at her naivety. "But changing the core of his existence into one of _them_? That is too much! Sure, it has its advantages, your genetic modifications, but even someone of _his_ calibre cannot withstand the downsides forever! What if the instincts wake, and he is incapable of controlling them, suppressing them? He will slaughter friends and foes alike, and he will like it! Your modifications could make this last hope of ours a complete failure!"

Eleth however, simply smiled at her friend. "Ilias… You need not worry about something like that. His mind, his heart, his soul… they all have been broken and forged together again so many times, it is unlikely that he will succumb to the instincts. And need I remind you, that my modifications were specifically adjusted to his very being? That we nearly risked a war with them to get the necessary ingredients? _They_ are a very intelligent race, Ilias, easily capable of suppressing their own feral desires, so why shouldn't _he_ be?"

Ilias sighed in defeat, looking at the human boy on the table. "I just hope, that you are right, and he is capable of what you say. You are after all, changing him into one of the deadliest beings in the universe, while forcing him to keep his human form. For our all sake, I hope you did not misjudge the boy's abilities. Should you seek my company, I will be _there_, preparing equipment for our _saviour_."

The last word was spoken with venom, as the taller of the two turned, and walked into the shadows again. Eleth looked after him, saddened by what he had said. Saddened, that he did not trust her judgement. However, the woman had no time to think about this anymore. The task at hand was far more important for the survival of everything she knew.

And so, she turned to the sleeping form once more, as light started to erupt from the bed the boy was on, to begin the final phase of her modifications on this boy.

"The one we have chosen…" She whispered. "The one we have watched. Far more is at stake here than you can ever imagine young one. The universes struggle for survival, will be greatly affected by the outcome of the war for Earth. All our fates, are in your hands… Shirogane Takeru."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

With a groan, Takeru sat up, his hands reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, before he opened them fully. What he saw, froze the boy for a second, before his training kicked in. Looking around carefully and moving slowly as to not accidentally set off some kind of alarm or trap in the room, Takeru got off of the bed.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself. "Is this another new version of a loop?"

Certainly the room he was in was not his own. Neither the one from the world he originally came from, nor the one from the war-torn world he was so used to now. In fact, he wouldn't even call this a room. It was merely an empty space, surrounded by darkness, a void in a void. Looking behind himself confused the boy even more. He expected to see some sort of bed, where he had woken up, but instead only saw a source of light that was tangible if it was what he had woken up on, it also seemed to be the sole source of illumination in the small space casting a pale white glow around him.

'It doesn't matter where I am…' Takeru thought. 'But more importantly, how do I get out of here? Everything else I can think about after that.'

Turning away from the source of light, he searched the shadows surrounding him for a clue as to how to get out of wherever this was. He frowned slightly, as the darkness started to fade away.

No, fade away was the wrong term to be used here. It was still there, this pitch-black wall surrounding him hadn't started to disappear. He merely became able to _see_ through the darkness with frightening ease. In the far distance, way behind the darkness, he made out another source of light, and also several figures hurrying around there.

'Something is definitely wrong here.' Was what came up in his mind as he found himself capable to make out details on the clothing the figures were wearing.

Through a few hundred meters of solid darkness. He could see them, make out details on their clothes. Just. Like. That.

'Yep, definitely something going on here.' Takeru thought, his mind already working on finding out what exactly was going on. However, he could not come to a conclusion, other than that something must have happened involving his eyes, resulting in a much stronger eyesight.

His ability to see in the dark like that though, was something he found rather unsettling. Sure, there were animals on earth that had good eyesight, even in the darkest of nights, but most, if not all of them, were of predatory nature. He wasn't becoming a cat or something in that direction, right?

Shaking that train of thought out of his head, Takeru decided to focus on his current situation. His new-found night-vision might come in handy here, where most of the space seemed to be pitch-black. But what should he do? He could walk around in the darkness, trying to find his way out, or he could walk toward the other source of light he could see in the distance. Both had advantages and disadvantages.

If the figures he could make out at the other source of light were of hostile nature, it could be dangerous to approach them. But on the other side, he could be stumbling through the darkness for all eternity, never finding his way out. The choice was taken from him, as his ears picked up the sound of someone approaching him.

"I see you are awake." A soft, feminine voice said, causing Takeru to spin around on his heels, eyes focusing on the figure that had approached him.

Judging by the voice, the one in front of him was clearly a woman, but the long, hooded coat she was wearing prevented the boy from actually confirming this assumption.

"Yes." He replied vaguely, eyes scanning the area around them to figure out if there was anyone else watching him "Where am I?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Shirogane Takeru." The female said in a friendly voice "Your journey will continue soon. In fact, the others will not even like that I made sure you'd wake up before we send you back to where you belong."

"That doesn't answer my question. And how do you even know my name?" Takeru asked calmly. On the inside, he was worried. This person knew him, and assuming she meant his loops when she said 'journey', she knew a _lot_ about him, while he himself was completely in the dark about what was going on here. Not that he wouldn't be able to make his escape, should this woman, and by the way she spoke and moved, although it was very subtle, he was sure of her gender, prove to be hostile. No, that wasn't his problem, and both Takeru and the woman knew that. He had no way of finding out how to leave this place on his own.

"My name is Eleth, and I know your name because my people and I have been watching you and your continuous attempts to change the fate of your world." She spoke slowly, as if wanting to make sure he understood every word she said to its full extent, including the unspoken meaning behind it. "As for where you are… This place does not exist. We aren't in a realm someone of _your_ generation could even possibly grasp. Not even that genius teacher of yours."

To say that her words alarmed Takeru, was an understatement. "You know about me? About what I am?"

"Yes." Came Eleth's reply.

"So… this place doesn't exist, but yet we are here. Doesn't seem logical to me." Takeru said, eyes focusing on Eleth. His quick search of his surrounding, and her words had assured him that there was no one else around watching them and possibly preparing to take him down the second he made a move. Now, he instead wanted to make sure that this Eleth person wouldn't try something either.

"As I said Shirogane, you cannot even grasp the concept of what this place actually is. A very easy to understand description though, would be that this place is outside of the concept of time and space. A place not belonging to what exists, but neither belonging to what doesn't exist. Although this description is very inaccurate, it should be enough for you to understand it a bit more."

Takeru didn't reply to that, his mind racing, trying to figure out the hidden meaning, which surely was somewhere in her words. Even though he had become more knowledgeable about topics like this during his countless loops in both his original world, and the war-torn world he felt bound to, this wasn't something he could figure out just like that.

'Damnit… this is just confusing me…' Takeru thought, before shaking his head and raising his voice once more. "You said you didn't want the others to find out that I am awake. Why? And who are you people?" His voice having taken on a demanding tone.

Eleth chuckled at him, before giving her reply in a calm way. "Why? That is easy. You are dangerous. Very dangerous. They are scared, that should you be awake, you'd try to kill us all. What they do not know is something they fear. But these idiots should know better, after all, we've been watching you for quite a long time. As for who we are, that is something, I would rather not tell you right now. Our time is limited, my partner will be back soon, ready to send you back to your world. Before that happens, I wanted a chance to speak with you."

'She seems friendly enough. And based on her words, I'm not really in danger here…' Takeru thought. "Why did you want to talk to me, if you know that your people are scared of me?"

"I wanted to know." Eleth replied amused.

"To know? To know what?"

"If my modifications are working. From what I have seen, they do."

"Modifications? What are you talking about?"

Eleth suddenly froze "Time's up. I need to put you back to sleep. Everything else will be explained in due time. Good luck, Shirogane. You will need it."

"Wait! What are you tal-" Takeru was interrupted by a feeling he knew well. Dropping into unconsciousness. The last thing he made out, was Eleth making a gesture with her hand, and he suddenly was on his back. Then, everything turned black for him.

* * *

><p><strong>October 22nd 2001, Shirogane Residence, (Alternative + ?)<strong>

Takeru sighed slightly as he opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of the room he once would've called his own. But the lack of sound from at least one other person breathing next to him told him that this room wasn't the one he grew up in back in his world. It was still his room, though he knew he was in a different reality than the one he once would've called home.

A war-torn reality. That was the world he currently found himself in. The room, it would disappear, or rather, change to a destroyed version of itself once he would leave this house. He was painfully aware of that. Even though he had been through this all countless times, to wake up in his room, over and over again, gave him a strange comfort.

But the Shirogane Takeru he had become didn't consider this room home anymore. His home, the one he oddly enough preferred over his original one, wasn't too far away. On the hill, where normally his school would be, in this world there was a military base. Yokohama Base. That was his home.

Chuckling slightly about how he had changed over the countless loops, Takeru sat up to begin his usual routine of gathering what little supplies he could find in his house, before heading out toward Yokohama, to once again join the military, join his friends, and most importantly, join Sumika and Alternative IV.

Takeru froze the moment he sat up, eyeing a piece of paper that lay on his desk.

"What is going on?" He quietly asked himself, surprised about this deviation from the normal routine. But then again, in his life, there was nothing normal.

Standing up from his bed, and walking toward his desk, he picked up the piece of paper, reading what was written there.

_Alright, I even don't know why I must write you this stupid letter._

_First off, you will not get our names, and how we did what we did._

_Second, as I'm sure she didn't insert some sort of memory into your head, or even considered writing you herself, I'll tell you this:_

_You, Shirogane Takeru, have been genetically modified. Heavily modified._

_Stronger, faster, more agile than the normal human and all this shit._

_Not that you weren't on superhuman niveau before._

_Okay, next:_

_During your stay in this world, we will eventually send you other gifts._

_You won't receive any of them anytime soon though, as we plan on only sending them when we know that their presence and usage is the only thing that will prevent you from another failure._

_Some argued to give them to you beforehand, and you even may think the same right now, but..._

_Do you have any idea, how much energy it took to bring you back into this world?_

_We could not use your own energy for this process, as it would have damaged your memories, something we could not risk._

_Well... it takes a shitload of energy to be able to send anything to your world, and we won't have enough energy to do so again in the near future._

_Anyway, we at least managed to send one item with you. It should be somewhere around your room._

_Now, do what you usually do._

_And no matter what..._

_JUST. DON'T. MESS. UP._

Takeru frowned once he had read the message. Things were getting confusing already, it seemed.

Sighing, he looked around his room, intending to find the 'item' that the letter said should be somewhere around here.

It didn't take Takeru long to find what he was looking for. There, against the door, leaned a sheathed sword. The boy rose a brow as he approached the weapon.

"Looks like a normal enough hardened-leather-sheath..." He mused, then stopped, shaking his head. "No, a metallic sheath, coated with hardened-leather."

As his gaze wandered up and down the sheathed weapon, he stopped at the tip of the sheath. "Reinforced tip. Makes more sense for European swords, maybe a longsword, or so." he muttered, his eyes leaving the bottom of the object, and travelled upward, towards the hilt.

The weapon had a flat hilt, the grip covered with shagreen, allowing for a good hold on the weapon.

'Wait...' Takeru thought 'There is something else about this grip... something that prevents the shagreen from deteriorating...'

As he couldn't figure it out, Takeru shook his head and concentrated on the pommel and the cross-guard. While the latter seemed to be rather simple, a plain horizontal bar of metal, the pommel got his attention. Embedded in it, was a small black stone, a golden symbol engraved in said stone.

"What is this..?" He muttered, as a wave of familiarity washed over him. Takeru grabbed the sword, holding the sheath with the other, and unsheathed the weapon.

A smile tugged on his lips, as the masterly crafted blade became visible. It was a double-edged blade, allowing the wielder to attack without having to re-position the sword. However, on both sides, there were strange symbols engraved in the blade, the same style as the one on the pommel, though these ones, seemed to represent words.

Takeru inspected the symbols, as yet another wave of familiarity washed over him.

"Courage. Duty. Honor." He whispered, recognizing the meaning of the symbols on one side, before turning it around to look at the other symbols.

"All is fair in love and war." The boy muttered, before blinking. He then sheathed the sword again and stood up.

That weapon... He knew it. 'Come to think of it... the letter didn't call it a gift.' Takeru thought 'Does that mean... this sword, is mine, and has been for a longer ti-.'

His thoughts got interrupted, as images flashed through his mind. Visions of earlier loops, where he saw himself using the sword against several opponents. But the origin of this weapon, remained a mystery to the boy.

Sighing, Takeru picked the now sheathed weapon up, and placed it on his desk. He'd have to find something to carry it around with. Too bad he didn't own a sword-belt.

But that still had time, as he decided to check the house for supplies. He was sure that he forgot something every single time he had to restart a loop, so he wanted to be extra careful this time.

As he headed downstairs to check the kitchen, he stopped in front of the mirror, frowning as he finally took notice of several scars that hadn't healed yet, or may never heal again.

One scar on the left half of his chest, looked as if an animal had slashed him with its claws. They looked too imperfect to have been made by a blade. Takeru knew, judging from the scale of the scars, he could guess that the wound must have been pretty large and deep. Something about it worried him, though.

Where had he gotten that one? Sure, it could've been from his original world, when he had a loop there, and someone would have had an encounter with an animal that was capable of producing such a wound, but...

'It doesn't feel right.' Takeru thought as his mind took that direction 'I have a bad feeling, that this was done by an unknown strain... it's not unlikely. We don't know all BETA strains yet... But this is unsettling. If they have another type that can be dangerous to foot soldiers, and maybe even TSF, it could get worse.'

Shaking his head clear of these thoughts for now, his eyes wandered to a scar on his left shoulder. That one, he clearly remembered. It was a memory that came back with the memories of the sword.

The first time he had been exposed to genetic manipulation. Yokohama Base had been under attack by enemies he could only remember as shadows, a sign that he didn't have all of his loops memories ready for immediate use, something else he would have to figure out later.

He vaguely remembered one of his squad-mates nearly being cut in half from an opponent, and him pushing her out of the way, taking the blow, and losing his left arm in the process. However, there was this lingering memory, that he still had won that fight, and later received medical treatment, and the offer of genetic manipulation to bring his arm back.

Takeru shuddered, clearly disliking that particular memory of his, as his eyes drifted to the only scar, which he connected with a rather... pleasant memory.

A small bite-mark at the crook of his neck, courtesy of Hayase and been received during a rather passionate night.

A smile tugged on his lips. This scar was his newest one, as he had gotten it during the last loop before his current one.

Looking over the rest of his body, he ignored most the remaining scars, most of them on his back, having been inflicted by either swords, knifes or other forms of melee weapons.

Taking a deep breath, Takeru decided to actually start gathering his supplies, and then head out toward Yokohama Base, looking forward to meet his friends again, even though they would not recognize him.

But he was used to that by now. It had happened so many times, and while the first few loops where he had memories, his emotions had taken over, and he cried upon seeing them, now his mind was steeled.

It took him nearly an hour to search the house for useful objects. His game-guy went into the bag as well as his wallet. Money was money after all. A few cups of instant ramen joined the bag as well.

He froze, as he saw a painting lying on the kitchen table. As far as he could tell, it had been made during one of his 'breaks', the few occasional loops, which had been very necessary to keep himself from breaking. One of the girls had made it for him, but to his dismay, he couldn't recall who.

It still went into the bag, this beautifully painted picture of the view from hill behind his old school.

'It has been a few loops already, since I've been there, huh?' Takeru mused silently, then sighed 'I wonder what's in store for me this time..?'

Taking note of the passing time once again, he finished his search of the house, went back to his room and packed some spare clothes, before putting on his school uniform.

Putting his bag on his desk, Takeru took out a belt he had taken from his father's closet, and, with some difficulty, improvised a sort-of sword-belt, to attach the sword to, before putting on the belt.

It felt weird to him, though not because he never had worn a sword at his side like that, but rather because of the rather ugly, but practical construct of a sword-belt.

'Well, better than nothing I guess...' Takeru thought with a shrug as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He'd just have to get used to the improvised holder, before he got the chance to either make, or buy an actual belt for his sword.

Walking back downstairs, Takeru eventually put on his shoes, and stepped toward the door, reaching for the handle as he turned one last time, to look at his temporary sanctuary.

"I'm off..." He softly spoke, as he opened the door, and stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiragi Town, 10:30am<strong>

Takeru took a deep breath once he stood in front of his house. The ruins of his hometown weren't something he'd ever get used to. Many things in this world weren't, to be honest.

He fondly looked at the Type-77, the first TSF he had piloted. Yes, it was an old machine, but that didn't make it bad. However, of course it wasn't a top-notch machine, and Takeru felt way more comfortable in a Type-94, the Valkyrie's signature TSF.

Turning away from the Gekishin, Takeru walked into the direction of the base, mentally preparing for the encounter with the guards of the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Yokohama Base, Headquarter of the UN 11TH Pacific Army<strong>

As soon as Takeru got close enough to the base, he saw the two usual guards approaching him.

Always the same two guys… Takeru thought, shaking his head. At least he knew how to deal with them. His eyes focused on the Asian guard, taking note of the fact that the man seemed to be on guard already. This was different than usual, though not unexpected, considering that Takeru openly carried a weapon with him. The other guard, a taller, dark-skinned man, seemed to be more relaxed, but Takeru could tell that he too had his guard up.

He chuckled silently. If he would have been an enemy, the two of them wouldn't stand a chance in combat.

"Stop right there!" The Asian guard called out. "This area is property of the UN army! This area isn't open to civilians!"

"Oi, he's wearing a Cadet uniform." His partner said, calming his friend slightly. "So buddy, you been taking a stroll?"

Takeru sighed at that, so even when he was carrying a weapon, it wasn't too different from normal.

"You're weird buddy. Nothing but rubble out there." The taller guard said looking at the destroyed town.

"No, I haven't been taken a stroll." Takeru said. "In fact, your partner's right, I'm not from this base either, and I don't have a squad and ID I could give you."

Smirking slightly at the now even more alarmed state of the two guards, Takeru raised his hand slowly, to not provoke them.

"However, I am here on very important business with the base's XO, Professor Kouzuki Yuuko. I would be grateful if you could contact her, telling her that Shirogane Takeru would like to talk about the XG-70 deal." Takeru said, smiling at the suspicious looks they gave him.

"Wait a minute, I will inform her." The Asian guard said after a few moments of hesitation.

"What? Why?" His fellow guard asked.

"We're ordered to report anything related to the XO directly to her." He simply said, leaving to talk to the XO.

"What is that?" The taller guard asked, pointing his rifle at Takeru's bag.

"The remnants of my life." He stated, hiding his surprise that the guard didn't inquire about the sword.

The guard narrowed his eyes, though looked to be somewhat more nervous than before, holding his rifle at the ready.

After a few moments, his partner came back.

"The XO told me that she'll send someone to pick you up." He said. "Until then, you'll remain here."

Takeru's eyebrow rose at that. Another thing that was different than before. "Fine by me." He said, relaxing. From the corner of his eye, he noticed two other armed soldiers approaching.

However, he easily recognized the soldiers approaching, and just barely managed to hide his surprise. But he managed to fight back his surprise, and suppressed a gasp, as the duo came to a stop in front of him.

"Shirogane Takeru? I'm Captain Isumi, this is 1st Lieutenant Hayase. By orders of the base's XO, we are to escort you to her office. I advise you to not try something stupid." The brunette Captain of the XO's Special Task Force said, as she and her blue-haired second-in-command carefully inspected Takeru, Hayase instantly focusing on Takeru's build. From the look she gave him, Takeru instantly knew that she did consider him a threat.

On one hand, this hurt him, that his former, and most-likely future squad-mate saw him as a threat to them. On the other side, this caused him to smile, considering that it meant she was acknowledging he had some sort of skill, without even having to see what he could do.

'This is interesting... not one of them seems to have noticed the sword. What's going on?' Takeru thought, but let it go for now. Maybe they just didn't consider it a threat, for whatever reason.

Realizing that he has been spacing out for a few seconds, openly staring at the 1st Lt. Takeru coughed slightly. "Sorry for the staring, Ma'am." He told her, before looking at Captain Isumi, fighting down the heat that tried to work itself into his cheeks.

"Understood Captain. I won't make any trouble for you." He said, straightening as he now stood at attention.

If his action surprised them, they didn't show it, as the Captain nodded and turned, waving for him to follow her, as Hayase came last, keeping a close eye on the stranger they just had met.

She hadn't said much yet, and for some reason, this worried Takeru. As always when he had Hayase looking at him like she was now, he couldn't help but get this feeling of danger.

'Oh great… what a fantastic start for this…' Takeru groaned mentally, as they were heading the long way to Yuuko's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I've decided to join the Muv Luv fray here on fanfiction, and this is the outcome of it.<strong>

**I've been inspired to do so by a few stories here, mainly being:**

**frag2k13's Muv-Luv Alternative: Infinity Plus**

**PaulXion's One last Time into the Loop**

**Huuduc's The last moment miracle**

**So if you are a fan of Muv Luv, and you haven't read these stories before, do so!**

**Special thanks in this Chapter goes to _frag2k13_, who has beta'd this, and was giving very helpful advice, as well as brainstorming a few ideas with me.**


	2. A refreshing start

**Muv Luv Alternative: War on Earth**

**Disclaimer: Muv Luv is property of AGE**

**Ratet M for reasons.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Yokohama Base, Headquarter of the UN 11TH Pacific Army<strong>

As Takeru followed Captain Isumi toward the main building of the base on their way to Yuuko's office, he couldn't help but shaking off the feeling of being watched. And that didn't mean Hayase, who carefully watched him from behind.

No, someone else was watching him, from a much further distance, he could feel it. Takeru looked around, seemingly taking a good look at the base, as his eyes scanned the area for whomever might be watching him. Soon, he noticed something at the corner of his eyes, on top of a nearby building, which had a good overview of the area. His eyes narrowed as he stole a glance in that direction, and he found himself mildly surprise to notice a familiar blue-haired woman aiming a sniper-rifle at him.

He chuckled slightly, as he turned his head toward her and stared in her direction.

'I guess the gene-mods include better eyesight...' Takeru thought, as he clearly could see the shocked expression on the woman's face, as his eyes focused on her.

"Eyes ahead." Hayase ordered, giving Takeru a slight push from behind, causing him to turn his head toward the Captain again, as they continued their way.

* * *

><p>2nd Lieutenants Tsukiji Tae and Kashiwagi Haruko could have thought of better things to do on a day off. At least things way better than this.<p>

The two and the rest of their former cadet-squad, now integrated into the Valkyries Squadron, had been planning on doing some exercise outdoors, after the XO had spontaneously given them a day off.

However, just as they were about to head out, 1st Lt Suzumiya had arrived, telling them that the XO had ordered their Captain and 1st Lt. Hayase to escort a suspicious person to her office. As precaution, Kashiwagi and one other member of the team had to quickly grab some equipment and get onto one of the buildings that allowed an overview of the area between the gate, where the person was waiting, and the entrance to the main building.

Which led to their current situation. Both young women now lying on the roof of a building, Kashiwagi watching the person escorted by their Captain and Lt. Hayase through the scope of her rifle, while Tsukiji waited beside her.

"Why do we even have to do this? He doesn't look dangerous." Tsukiji sighed. "Besides, Lt. Hayase would easily wipe the floor with him should he try anything."

Kashiwagi slowly shook her head. "That man is an unknown. The Professor wouldn't have us doing this unless she thought he could pose a serious threat to the Captain and the Lt. And take a look at Lt. Hayase. She's a lot tenser than I've ever seen her."

Tsukiji thought about it a moment, before nodding "You're probably right, but still... why am I here?" She then complained.

"That's beca-" Kashiwagi started, then froze, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Tsukiji asked, noticing her friend's discomfort.

"He knows." Kashiwagi muttered, just before her face took an expression of shock.

"Haruko-san?" Tsukiji asked nervously, watching the expression on the other woman's face, which only disappeared once the trio they were watching entered the base.

"He... saw me." The dumbfounded blue-haired 2nd Lt. said.

"He what?!" Tsukiji exclaimed in shock, as both 2nd Lt's looked at each other.

* * *

><p>The rest of the way down into Yuuko's office happened without further 'incident'. That is, if you would actually calling it an incident, that Takeru had noticed the sniper placed to quickly take him out should the need arise.<p>

It was strange, really, that they had extra precaution outside, but not here, inside the main complex. But that didn't matter to Takeru, as they waited for the lift to reach the floor on which the XO's office was located.

"You know, you don't need to be so tense..." Takeru sighed, trying to get at least one of the two women to talk.

It failed miserably though, so Takeru dropped all further attempts to engage in conversation, until they finally reached Yuuko's office.

They entered quietly, the room exactly as Takeru remembered it. Stuffed with bookshelves, countless books and loose papers flying around everywhere. And in the centre of it, Yuuko's desk, behind which the woman sat, eyes narrowed at Takeru, as he stepped forward from between the two women escorting him.

He was heading straight for the other chair in the room, stopping next to it, but not sitting down. Captain Isumi wanted to stop him from moving, but the Professor raised her hand to signal the Captain to stand down. Still, both she and Lt. Hayase remained in the room.

Takeru took a deep breath, looking back at the two Valkyries before locking eyes with his former physics-teacher.

"Before we get to anything of importance, I want to note that part of the information I'm about to tell you are way above the clearance the Captain and Lt. have." Takeru said, watching how Yuuko would react.

As expected, the Professor only rose a brow at Takeru's comment. "Though as it's information your Special Task Force _will_ need to know eventually, I don't have a problem with them staying here. However, there still will be parts I wouldn't like to reveal in their presence. Your decision."

Not waiting for her reply, he quickly moved the chair in front of her desk, and sat down, ignoring the slight growl Lt. Hayase produced at his action. Both she and her Captain however, seemed to be increasingly alarmed, after Takeru had just stated that the knowledge he had was above their clearance levels.

The violet-haired XO of the base pondered his words for a moment, before leaning forward in her chair.

"I will dismiss them..." She started and raised her hand to silence Captain Isumi, who opened her mouth to complain. "Once I'm sure that you are not just here to kill me."

Takeru sighed, shaking his head, before nodding at her. "Fine by me. So, to get to the real deal, I'm here to talk about how we can be of use to each other."

It felt weird, that he was going to have this conversation with the mad scientist while two members of his future squad were there, listening. But Takeru shrugged that off. He had done far stranger things. The only truly important bit was, that they didn't find out he was a time-traveller, at least not this early.

He knew he'd have to tell them eventually. Not telling them would come back to bite him. It did in many other loops, some where members of the squad lost their lives because of him holding back the info, and some where they completely lost trust in him, thinking he only played them as they figured out on their own.

"I don't see how you could be of use to me." Yuuko said casually, causing Takeru to roll his eyes. "And I'd prefer it if you don't spout such nonsense. My time is too precious to be wasted on you, so make it short."

Takeru laughed slightly before he replied "Sensei, you do need my help. The information I have for you is crucial to prevent something that both you and I do not want to see happening."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"You and I don't want to see Alternative V happening, but at the current state of your plans, it will happen. You've hit a dead-end in your research. A position from where you can't get out of on your own." Takeru said, feeling that all three women narrowed their eyes on him, as he could only see Yuuko's right now.

"A dead-end? I don't believe you even have an idea what exactly it is I am doing here."

"15 billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits, fitting into your palm."

"What?" Yuuko asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The 00 Unit. To make it work, you need that. And you are failing to do so. Your thesis... it's wrong." Takeru simply said.

With a swift move, the Professor stood up, the pistol she stored in her desk drawn and pointed at Takeru, which in turn caused the Valkyries to raise their pistols at him as well.

"Who exactly are you, and how do you have this knowledge on my research?!" The mad scientist asked warily, causing Takeru to chuckle once more.

"Who are you working for?!"

"I'm working for no one, as of yet, Sensei." Takeru calmly replied. He knew it unnerved both Captain Isumi and Lt. Hayase that he remained this calm, while having several guns pointed at him. A normal civilian shouldn't be this calm under such circumstances.

"As for who I am, my name, as I stated before, is Shirogane Takeru. How I got this knowledge, is something I prefer to discuss without the presence of the two ladies at my back." He sighed, then narrowed his eyes.

"And what actually makes you think that gun would be of any use to you? You aren't good with it, and would most-likely be too slow to even hit me should I try anything, so Lt. Hayase and Captain Isumi are your only defence as of now, which makes me wonder why you all assume I am unarmed."

'On second thought, that might have been the wrong thing to say.' He mentally scolded himself. This would only make things worse. Interesting, but worse.

It felt as if the room cooled down a few degrees, as his words settled in. Takeru knew he had to act quickly, before the damage was irreparable.

"Now, to assure you that I am _not_ armed, you can have one of your subordinates check me for weapons." Takeru said calmly, his left hand had already detached the scabbard with his sword from his side, as he slowly stood up, and took a step to the side, away from the chair, arms raised.

Yuuko took a moment to gather herself, before nodding toward the Valkyries.

Carefully, her gun still trained on Takeru, Hayase stepped forward, until she was behind him. Holstering her gun, she began to search Takeru for any hidden weapons.

Takeru chuckled "You know, I definitely prefer it when women search me for weapons. Has a... _softer_ touch."

The reactions he got for that were different. While Yuuko narrowed her eyes, Captain Isumi's cheeks took a slight red tint, which vanished fast. Lt. Hayase however, had a stronger blush on her face, and growled audibly at Takeru.

"Oh come on Lieutenant, I know you enjoy this as well!" He said, a smirk on his face.

What happened next, surprised all people in the room. Hayase drew her arm back and threw a punch at Takeru's face, so fast, that he shouldn't even have noticed the attack coming.

However, something flashed inside him, and he swiftly dodged the strike, turning in the process and trapping her arm with his. The moment he realized what he was doing, his right hand was already on Hayase's sidearm.

He slowly released his grip on her pistol, withdrawing his right hand as he let go of her arm, clearly uncomfortable with what he had just done.

The look he got from Hayase though, told him one thing. She _definitely_ wanted to fight him now.

Takeru took a step back from the Lt., to let her gather herself as well as reducing the possibility of Yuuko or Captain Isumi trying to take a shot at him.

He knew the expressions of shock on their faces would be gone within a few seconds, but the fact remained that he just now had countered the base's ace like it was nothing.

"Ehehe..." Takeru laughed awkwardly. "Well... that was... a surprise, wasn't it?"

'Still could have ended worse...' He thought. 'Need to change the direction of this conversation somehow...'

"The Everett theory." Takeru suddenly said, stopping the current train of thoughts each of the three women had.

"What about it?" Yuuko asked warily, her pistol lowered by now, but the scientist was still holding it in her hand.

"You wanted to know how I got all the knowledge I have, and Everett's the answer. But before I go into detail, I would ask for your subordinates to leave. This is highly sensitive information which they shouldn't get access to as of yet." Takeru said, hoping that his change of topic would bring him forward a little.

He knew he had to be careful now. Every action that could provoke them, would definitely be one too many he knew, and it would be better if they shot him then and there, should that happen.

"I mean..." He began slowly, waiting for the women to focus their attention on him fully. "You have just seen what happened when someone tries to attack me. Even this base's ace has trouble containing me."

"That is exactly the reason why we should stay here." Captain Isumi said, eyes narrowed on Takeru.

"Captain, my point is, that even with you and Lt. Hayase here, if I wanted to kill Yuuko-sensei and get out of here alive, it would have happened already. You can't tell me that you think it would be easy for you to contain me. At least not after what I showed right now." Takeru sighed.

"Besides, killing her would be counterproductive. I want a world free of BETA, and Alternative IV is the best chance we have. Killing its leader is the last thing I want. Shoot me if you want, I'm too tired of this shit to argue about it right now." He said tiredly before sitting down in 'his' chair again.

A couple of glances got exchanged between the two Valkyries and their commander, before Yuuko sighed. This Shirogane had made some points. If he could uphold the performance he just had shown to them, there was no doubt he'd have killed them already, if that was his goal.

"Isumi, Hayase." she raised her voice, the two officers standing at attention.

"Leave. I'll call you should something happen."

"But Professor! He's dangerous!" Captain Isumi argued.

"I know that Captain, but it's exactly because of that that he won't do anything. He had countless chances already." Yuuko said.

"He may be dangerous, but he's being honest." Hayase threw in her comment, causing the other women to raise an eyebrow each.

"His fighting style. If you are good enough you can read people based on the way they fight. He acted purely on defence, and his posture shows no hostility."

The Captain was about to retort, but Yuuko cut her off.

"_Captain_ Isumi, you just got your orders." She said sharply, and Isumi sighed.

She knew that once the XO was talking in ranks, she was dead serious.

"Yes Ma'am!" She replied, as she and Hayase gave a quick salute, before leaving the office.

Takeru however, frowned mentally. Something about the way Hayase acted just felt so... wrong. He'd have to keep an eye on that more closely he decided.

"Good." He began once again.

"Yuuko-sensei, to not waste any more time than necessary, I'll give you the quick version. You've had a theory on Quantum Causality events, or something like that, if I recall it correctly. Well, I'm proof that your theory is true. My name _is_ Shirogane Takeru, and your databases _should_ list me as dead, if they are correct. That is, because I'm not from this world."

While Takeru talked, Yuuko used her computer to check up on what he said, nodding to herself as she listened to him, her pistol now laying on her desk.

"The world I originate from, is a world without BETA. Now, before you start inquiring about that world, I'll tell you once we have time for a breather. As of now, you only need to know the outline of what I am." Takeru said, looking at Yuuko who locked eyes with him for a moment, before nodding.

"I expect you will tell me what I may want to know later." She said calmly.

"I will give you whatever information I can, later on, but for now, we have to keep the time-line intact as much as possible. Too much has already changed."

"The first time I came to this world I got arrested for trespassing, before I met you and we talked about the whole 'You're in a parallel world' business. You helped me getting enlisted, putting me in the 207th, in return, I'd help you with whatever project you were working on."

"We never got far though. You keeping vital information from me being a key-part here. In the end, I knew too little of your plans, until on the 24th of December, I found you in here, drunk as hell and dressed up in a Santa-Costume, wailing because Alternative IV got cancelled and you couldn't be the 'Holy Mother' or something like that. Though we had a lot of alcohol that night, and I may not remember everything."

"Alternative V jumped into action and a few years later the colony ships left, while we mounted a counterattack on the BETA. The results? We wiped ourselves out faster than the BETA could. Land turned to Sea, Sea to Land in the aftermath of the G-Bombs. It was hell. And that shit happened several times to me."

Takeru stopped there for a moment, taking in Yuuko's reaction.

While the scientist hid it well, she was quite shocked to find out that her plan got cancelled, and to hear what happened to Earth after that. She had suspected that Alternative IV would get cancelled if she wouldn't produce results soon, but to hear that her deadline was this close, was unsettling.

"Then, I woke up in my house again, and had memories of what happened. I vowed to myself that I'd help you complete Alternative IV, and that I would see this world rid of BETA, and my friends alive. While me having knowledge of the future gave us a boost at some points, though we still had no means to finish the 00 Unit, which is crucial to your plans. You got mad, and threw papers at me, your current thesis to be exact, and I recognized that the you of my world had worked on it as well, then threw it away and reworked it.

Eventually we got it from my world and you could finish the 00, and with my cadet-squad being integrated into the Valkyries, things seemed to look better and better. However, a lot of bad things happened up until that point, and even worse events occurred afterwards."

Takeru looked down at his hands, sighing as he noticed they were shaking. This wasn't normal, as his was used to talking about all this. Yuuko noticed his shaking as well, but didn't mention it.

After a few more seconds, he was able to stop himself from shaking, and continued.

"We took Sadogashima with the 00 Unit and the Susanoo, but the Valkyries suffered losses there. After that, things went outright horrible. The BETA were able to gather all the knowledge the 00 had, once you plugged it into the Reactor for purifying. They attacked us here, it was a slaughter. We drove them off, but our resources were completely depleted, and we needed to strike Kashgar instantly, if we wanted to even survive. In the end, we did it. I piloted the Susanoo into Kashgar, with the remaining members of the Valkyries giving escort. We... had no survivors."

The man had a haunted look in his eyes, as he remembered Kashgar, something which Yuuko noticed.

"After Kashgar... there were _many_ more loops... hundreds? Thousands? Millions? I don't even know the exact number... With each passing loop, I had more information, more skill, more _everything_... and yet, I still failed every single time... and now, I'm sitting here, Sensei... I'm a broken man, in many more ways than even a genius like you can grasp. I... just want this terror to end, once and for all."

Taking another deep breath, Takeru leaned back in his chair, before focusing his eyes on the scientist again.

"We need each other's help, sensei. I can only change things when I have power, and with your help, I can get this power. In return, I will give you the knowledge you need to finish the 00 Unit, will help you working on several projects that will increase the chances of survival of every single Eishi out there, train my friends and the Valkyries to my utmost capabilities should you let me join them, and, will make the BETA pay."

"And what makes you think I believe your words, yet alone trust you to have the abilities you say you have?" Yuuko asked with narrowed eyes.

"That again? Sensei, shouldn't it be noteworthy that I countered the base's ace with ease?" Takeru sighed "I can prove my words. I can remember a few of the pages of the equation, which I can write down for you. Afterwards, I'll give you information about events we need to interfere with, and only those, because we're screwing with the time-line enough already, and I don't want to get into a situation where I can't predict the outcome to a certain degree."

He got his reply in the form of a few pieces of paper and a pen, which he picked up and lowered toward the paper to start writing.

However, just then something flashed inside his mind again, something dark, and powerful. He groaned, clutching his head with his hands, as the office around him faded, and was replaced what Takeru figured to be a vision...

* * *

><p><strong>Shirogane's Vision<strong>

It was dark, only a few damaged lamps illuminating the halls of the base, which was almost completely overrun by BETA. The floor, the walls, even the ceilings were covered in blood and body parts, of both UN troops and BETA.

Takeru stood in front of his friends, his back turned toward them, as he held the arm of a fellow Eishi in his hands, staring at it in disbelief. The BETA had withdrawn for the moment, but it wouldn't take long for them to return and finish their work.

They didn't have time. Takeru knew that. They needed him at his full strength. He knew that as well. Food... he needed to eat to regain his strength. Just like everyone else.

But the rations, they didn't satisfy his hunger, they didn't help him regain his energy. Neither did the synthetic meals they had gathered from the PX.

'This, is what will happen if you lose control. If you cannot contain your curse.' a deep voice rumbled in his head, and only then did he figure out, that he was only a guest in his own body in this vision.

He had no control over his body, nor did he hear his own thoughts, or the voices of his friends calling out to him.

What he did feel, however, was the smile that tugged on his vision's counterpart, before he/it opened his mouth, slowly licking over his lips before bringing the arm closer to his face.

His mouth opened wider and wider, the arm getting closer and closer.

Takeru screamed for himself to stop, and then... black.

**End of Vision**

* * *

><p>Takeru's eyes snapped open, his breathing slowly calming down. He felt beads of sweat running down his face and neck, hell, he was sweating everywhere!<p>

And one mad scientist, looked at him, different kinds of emotions visible on her face.

Confusion, concern, curiosity, excitement, and the most potent... fear.

"What... was that?" The scientist asked, visibly trying to gather herself.

"..." Takeru didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yokohama Base, during Takeru's Vision<strong>

A sudden wind rose, sending uncomfortable chills down the spine of every single person on the base. This cold breeze seemed to make its way through all doors, walls, and whatever other obstacles it may had in its way, until it could be felt by everyone.

And with that cold, came the presence, and the fear. A dark, vicious and deadly presence, that even froze the most experienced and brave soldiers in place, cold sweat running down their bodies. Never had they felt something this threatening before.

Never before, have the Valkyries seen, that even their ace, was frozen in terror, shaking violently with her eyes wide.

Their most primal instincts were triggered, urging them to flee, to escape from the death this presence promised, but the fear was so strong, that none could even dare move.

For two whole minutes, Yokohama Base looked like it was frozen in time, every single being having stopped with what they were doing, looking around in panic, to try to make out what caused this feeling of terror.

And among them, only the Valkyrie's ace, knew what this feeling exactly was.

"It's... as if a predator is stalking us... waiting for the perfect moment to strike..." She muttered more to herself than anyone else, though was heard by her squad-mates.

And then, just as quickly as the presence, the _aura_ had appeared, it vanished, leaving all personnel on the base shocked to the core. Whatever this presence was, the whole base agreed on one thing, unspoken. They would rather fight BETA on foot and unarmed, than facing whatever had cast its predatory eye on the base for two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuko's Office<strong>

After she had gathered herself, Yuuko was watching Takeru, as he wrote down several pages of the equation. Once he was done, he handed over the seven pages he wrote.

Yuuko read what the man had written, eyes widening slightly, before she narrowed them on the papers.

"There's no way you could have figured this out on your own." She said, as she looked back at Takeru.

"As I said Sensei, it's the you from my world who figured this out. I only remember a bunch of numbers and symbols, which may or may not make sense to me. Would have to study them further to say if I can figure them out." Takeru replied with a shrug.

"There're about a hundred pages on the thesis, and I'll get you the others. The few you have in front of you right now, should serve to prove that I speak the truth. There is just no way, that anyone aside of you would know what's written there, with some of the symbols only meant to confuse people. It's written in your own... code, I suppose?"

"How do you intend to get the rest of them?" Yuuko asked, a cold smile having formed on her lips.

"There are a few ways I could go about that, but I'll most-likely take the one that disrupts the time-line the least." Takeru replied vaguely."I take it this means you'll trust me to have said the truth?"

Yuuko pondered his words for a moment "Just hypothetically speaking, what if I'd be able to get the information from you through other means?"

Takeru chuckled at her threat. "Sensei, I'm a trained soldier, so don't even think something like torture would work, if that's what you intent to do. And I would refrain from having an esper search my mind. That would be _very_ painful for the esper."

Yuuko narrowed her eyes once more, then sighed. "I suppose under that circumstances, I can believe you tell the truth... for now."

"That's good enough. You should enlist me as a 'Special Case' to the 207th. That way Marimo can keep an eye on me for you, and will most-likely confirm that I excel in training."

"I'll prepare for you to be integrated to that squad. You'll be assigned a room here on base, so go there, drop your things of and get yourself some uniforms before you come back here. I should have your ID and the paperwork done by then."

With that, she handed him a visitor's pass and waved for Takeru to leave.

As he stood up, Takeru looked at Yuuko once more "Oh, a few more things, sensei."

"What now?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You'll need some input for my background story. Tell 'em I lived here and evacuated during the BETA invasion. That much is true, except that the I of this world died here... state everything afterwards as 'classified'. I don't care how much attention that'll bring to me, or how everyone involved will take it. I'm speaking with experience when I say, that stating the rest of my information being 'classified', and not kept in the database, will do us more good than damage."

"Oh? That's hard to imagine, Shirogane."

"Believe it, or don't. It's up to you. And... we're _equals_ in this, sensei. All information you have, is information I _will_ get, understood? Same goes for my information, _as long as it does not work against us_. Got that?"

"Quite demanding, aren't we?" Yuuko smirked.

"My previous loops failed for two reasons. You withholding information that I needed to know, and me telling you information that you don't need to know, which both screwed up our plans." Takeru replied calmly.

"You'll have to convince me of your abilities first. Prove yourself to be as useful as you say you are, and I'll comply with your demands." The scientist said, keeping the smirk on her face.

Takeru nodded. "Sounds about fair... I'm looking forward to be working _together_ with you again, sensei."

"Hai, hai... now get out of here, I have things to do."

"Understood. But sensei, don't forget to give me a clearance for this level as well, it'll be necessary." Takeru saluted before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Takeru wasn't really surprised, to find Captain Isumi standing in front of Yuuko's office. He had figured that she'd remain close-by, just in case anything happened. Seeing him leave the office, and the XO still being alive and working inside, caused a wave of relief to wash over the leader of A-01.<p>

"Captain." Takeru saluted swiftly, getting a shocked look from her for a second, before she returned the salute, somewhat confused.

"What's going on here?" She asked, as Takeru headed toward the elevator.

The man stopped, and turned to look at the approaching officer. "I just enlisted, Captain. I'm on my way to set things up in my room, get my uniforms and report back to the professor to get my ID and squad assignment."

Isumi narrowed her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Wait here." She ordered, before heading to Yuuko's office, disappearing into it after being allowed to enter.

After a few minutes, she exited the office again, and approached Takeru once again, looking at him somewhat... worried, you could say.

"Cadet Shirogane, I'll escort you to your room myself, and see that you get your clothing from the quartermaster." She said formally.

Inwardly, Takeru sighed. It would be somewhat hard to gain the Captain's trust, now that things had started rather awkward.

"Yes, Ma'am." Takeru saluted once again, before Isumi led him to his quarters.

'Kind of funny, now that I think about it... getting led around by a Captain will surely raise questions should we meet someone.' He thought, chuckling to himself.

Once they reached his room, Captain Isumi waited outside while Takeru set things up in his room, which was exactly how he remembered it. Except that it of course was still empty. It didn't take him long to unpack his belongings, as there wasn't really much to begin with. Placing his game-guy and the instant ramen went back into his bag and under the bed, while he leaned the sword against the bed.

Making sure that everything looked okay, he left the room, and, escorted by Captain Isumi went to the Quartermaster to get his Cadet uniforms. It took only a couple of minutes to return to the room with his clothing, which he then hung up in the wardrobe, and got changed.

He was mildly surprised to find out that Isumi had waited outside his room the whole time, but then again, she didn't trust him much.

As they walked back towards Yuuko's office, he noticed for the first time that the whole base seemed to be very tense, for whatever reason.

"Everyone seems quite... tense. Did something happen?" Takeru asked Isumi, but got no reply from the woman, except that she seemed to stiffen for a moment.

The duo remained in silence until they entered Yuuko's office, where Takeru received his ID.

"There you go, Shirogane. Instructor Jinguuji has been informed about your arrival. She'll get you in the morning. You can go now. Isumi, stay."

With that, Takeru was dismissed and left the office.

'Shouldn't they be still on the fields, training?' Takeru wondered, then noticed the time. 'Oh crap! Why's it so late already?'

Takeru thought about what could have cost him the time he had won by not going through cavity search, but had only little that would make sense.

His best guess was, that the whole situation right before talking to Yuuko had cost quite some time, and that he had wasted the last of it when writing down the few pages for Yuuko.

Sighing, he made his way back into his room, took a quick shower, and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirogane's room, later<strong>

It was still dark outside, roll-call still a few hours away, as Takeru lay in his bed, somewhat half-awake.

He rolled to the side a bit, snuggling into his soft pillow.

"Mhhh..." a soft moan sounded.

'How strange...' Takeru thought 'Pillows don't usually moan.'

It took his brain nearly five minutes to process that thought.

'Wait...' the alarm rang in his head 'Pillows. Don't. Moan.'

Jolting into an upright position, he looked to his side, two words escaping his lips before his brain froze, an expression of terror on his face.

"Well... shit."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, people!<strong>

**I'll use this bit to reply to some of the reviews I got.**

**Don't expect me to always do this, it'll depend on the amount of reviews I get per chapter.**

**Type-82 Zuikaku: **I do intend to create something unique here, and I think you'll notice that the story already starts to play differently from the other's you've read, or 'canon' in general.

**necrofantasia: **I know I already answered you via PM, but I wanted to make the general answer to your questions visible to anyone. Takeru's genetic modifications are _very_ strong. He'll need to get used to them, and using them continuously will cause him lots of trouble. I'm not aiming for a simple super-human. Everything he does, has its price. Think of this like somthing similar to Mass Effects Paragon/Renegade system. If he does not overuse his genetic modifications, everything is fine. But, if he has to use his gene-mods over and over again, possibly even going all-out, it _will_ cause him damage. His body will slowly change, and the changes aren't exactly for the better.**_  
><em>**

I also want to use this to remind people, that this story _is_ AU, as in canon there is no knowledge of an potential outside influence to the way Takeru acts. You'll also find references in my work, which you won't be able to explain simply by following canon. Sometimes, I'll leave a note here at the end, stating that further reference can be found in 'Muv Luv Origins' which is a collection of short stories I'm currently working on.

I created that as a means to give you guys information which might be interesting to know, but aren't things I can post in the main-story without dedicating at least a whole chapter to it.

Now that I already went this far, I might as well tell you guys that there are _two_ more Muv Luv Stories in planning, but when they'll pop up? Who knows?

So for now, thanks for reading my story, and bearing with my rumbling down here.

See you soon, when it's time for the next update!


End file.
